bleachxfandomcom-20200223-history
Seido Kaze
"Though you may have the discipline, do you have the Soul required to survive this path and become stronger than ever before after your destination is reached?" - Yubokumin to Seido *'Height: '''6'2" *'Weight: 198 lbs *'Eyes: '''Blue *'Hair: 'Blonde(Formerly Dyed Red) *'Scars: 'A thick scar cutting over his right eye, from forehead to cheek *'Piercings: 'A metal bar through his left eyebrow and a 5 mm gauge through each ear lobe, recently added was a scaffold piercing at the top of his left ear, though in the form of a metal plate covering the top edge of his ear. *'Tattoos: 'Both of his arms are fully inked, sleeves reaching from his shoulders down to his wrists. Each bear similar tattoos, oriental dragons framed in clouds, and koi of various colors and styles to depict a different meaning. Various geisha women in various forms of kimono and poses, accompanied by oni masks of multiple styles. Kanji script has also found its way woven into the inked drawings adorning his flesh; some, simple single words, others with multiple translations. oni_1.jpg Devils_tattoo_398.jpg koi_2.jpg koi_tattoo1.jpg Koi_Fish_Tattoo3.jpg Dragon_1.jpg Geisha_ink1.jpg My_Tattoo_by_GodOfTheLochness.jpg '''Reiatsu: '''Red-Orange '''Squad: '''Eleventh '''Rank: '- 'Relationship: 'Izumi Shirataki ---- Inner World Seido's inner world is a deserted city ruined by an earthquake and still plagued by frequent aftershocks. Pieces of buildings still succumb to the shaking ground, crashing down to the earth and shattering with frequency, adding to the rubble scattered through the city. The only sounds to be heard are those of the ground churning with each aftershock and of buildings collapsing slowly, piece by piece in the far distance, echoing throughout the alleyways of the larger structures in the distance. As of now, the earthquakes are less frequent, though now the city has been overcome by the true force behind the world, winds constantly sweep across its landscape, carrying with it enormous sandstorms across the terrain. While in the jungle of skyscrapers the howl of the wind whipping down the streets overwhelms the senses, carrying grains of sand on in its wake that erode and bite at the surrounding buildings. Zanpakuto '''Yubokumin no Oni (Nomad Demon) Taking the form of an old wandering vagabond with multiple swords and various odds and ends hanging off of his person. In the end he is a nomad at heart, wandering where ever his feet take him and fighting what ever challenge arises to stop him in his travels. When willingly found in Seido's inner world, he is sitting at a worn table with an empty stool across from him. Two wooden cups are set evenly across from each other with the gourd of moonshine usually seen at the spirit's hip sitting between the two cups. Though most other times, he is travelling the building tops of the various structures in the inner world, wandering through harsh sand storms and tremor ridden hidden pathways, constantly watching Seido's every movement within the world. His demeanor towards Seido can be from a silent drinking partner and a caring father figure to one of harsh consequences and lessons in combat with no worry of what possible physical harm could be caused to him. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: Starting out with his life of constantly fighting and brawling in the Rukongai, he also demanded that he never take any item or service for free, and having very little in the way of Kan for payment, he usually resorted to paying his debts with hard labor. Such a life lead to his body developing into one favoring the physical form. Such was even further honed once he became a Shinigami and joined the Eleventh Division, being his first order by his Lieutenant Aephliel was to train each day until he collapsed for exhaustion, which he did religiously. With the honed strength he carries now, the simplest of attacks he performs can end up extremely devastating to a being on the wrong end of his blade or striking limb. Immense Speed: Though he carries immense strength, he does not carry the slow reaction speed of most that do. Capable of maneuvering his body in contortions His reflexes have been honed during his time in the Rukongai and in Eleventh Division. In combat, he can be seen keeping up with those of a more dexterous nature, with his immense strength backing his speed, this can prove deadly to those that have little means to keep him at a safe distance from them. Immense Spiritual Pressure: As he has grown, so have his spiritual capabilities, being able to exert them outward enough that the blade of a lesser foe has trouble penetrating his skin even if he allowed them to strike his body. While he has an immense reiatsu, his control over outwardly projecting it for Kido lies unused and unpracticed, focusing on more inward applications of amplifying his body's movements through the use of zanjutsu, hakdua, and other close quarter combat techniques. Known Combat Techniques 'Zanjutsu' Rank 1: Ryoku Suraisu Arashi Hebi Kazan Shishi Tora Washi Rank 2: Juujika Senshi Altius Perscrutandi Percute Counter-Strike Stance Hikkaku no Tora Nikukyuu no Shishi Kaze Surashhu o Hikisaku Precision Strike Washi no Tsume Whirlwind Cleave Rank 3: Itami Dageki Bladestorm Bunker Buster Chuck Teammate Dragon Claw Giji Piasuwashisutoraiku Golem Shield Gougonakakkiru no Shishi Inshitsuna Arawaza Iron Mountain Slash Zantetsu Rank 4: Tokoyonokuni Suraisu no za Itami Gifuto Kagayaku Washi Rensha Kowaikamitsuku no Shishi Raging Slash Senkotarukaizen no Tora Tsubame Gaeshi 'Hakuda' Rank 1: Shiyau Totsu Jab Soul Wave Strike Rank 2: Bai Shuku Cross Explosive Fist Grapple Headbutt Rank 3: Double Soul Wave Strike Heavy Kick Seishou Dageki Rank 4: Supernova Known Kidou 'Bakudou' no. 0, Seijiro no. 1, Sai 'Hadou' no. 0, Osake no. 1, Shou 'Reido' no. 1, Kyuukyuu Navigation *Shinigami *List of Shinigami *Soul Society *11th Division *Zanjutsu Category:Character Index Category:Shinigami